


Stay By My Side

by galatea11



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Unrequited Love, identit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galatea11/pseuds/galatea11
Summary: [CONTAINS HUGE SPOILERS]Dimitri proposes, but Byleth struggles with her own inner demons. Claude offers his support in more ways than one. After all these years of chasing ghosts, turning back time, and coming to terms with her own soul, who is Byleth really?
Relationships: Claude von Riegan & Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Stay By My Side

Tomorrow was the coronation. It was finally here, the day they fought so long and hard for. Even though Dimitri displayed the most composure he could muster, his heart was beating loud into his ears. There was something he must say. He couldn’t hold it inside any longer.

As he gazed at Byleth, all he felt was immense gratitude. She was truly an angel, a goddess, a pillar of light that shone through to reach him even on the darkest of nights. He had grown used to her by his side. Never again did he wish to repeat those five years alone.

“To me, you will always be the one who guided me so kindly. My ally through it all. My beloved…” Dimitri stumbled, catching himself before he could say professor. She was much more than just his professor to him. “Yes, my beloved.”

“Dimitri…” Her eyes held so much unspoken emotion.

“Listen, there is something I wish to give you before the coronation. Give me your hand.”

“...” The ring was beautiful, a single, brilliant emerald, glittering impossibly bright in the dim light. Byleth cupped it in her hands, like a fragile heart whose fate rested in her hands. 

Dimitri’s heart.

“Dimitri, I…” Byleth’s face was as stoic as always, but emotions stirred and roiled inside of her. Love. Hope. Confusion. Anxiety. Fear. She felt the presence of Jeralt’s ring in her pocket, but her body felt frozen.

Did she not bring Jeralt’s ring in the hope that they could exchange them? Was this not the future she often dreamed of? A future by her loved one’s side, rebuilding and reforming a country together? So why? Why did this small stone make her so sad?

The silent moments had never caused Dimitri so much pain. Byleth stared at the ring in her hands, avoiding his gaze. With every passing second, pain, fear, and anguish gnawed at Dimitri.

He wanted her to smile, say something. Say  _ anything _ . He wanted her to say yes, so that he could embrace her, kiss every inch of her. Make her his and his alone. His queen. His beloved.

But with every passing silent moment, that hope grew ever fainter, replaced with panic. How could she possibly accept someone like him? He was broken. Unworthy. What delusion was he under to think that she would love him back?  _ You’ve made a total fool of yourself. _

“Please… I beg of you. Say something! If you do not wish to accept it, please just tell me. If so, I will face the truth and walk away.”

Byleth wished that Sothis was here. She’d offer some quip, urge her to accept. But even though she could feel the soul of progenitor god inside of her, the familiar voice was always silent.

The battlefield was Byleth’s true mother. The clashing of swords, the smell of sweat and blood, these were life’s lessons for Byleth as long as she could remember. 

But without the battlefield, in a time of peace and healing, who was she? 

An archbishop? Even though she had grown up barely knowing the church existed? A mother? Even though she had killed her own mother when she left the womb? A queen? A queen of a country whose battlefields are the only things she’s ever experienced? A wife? A wife to a mortal man, when her own lifespan could be as long as the gods?

The uncertainty of her future spun in her mind. Could she truly accept this ring? Is marrying Dimitri an act of selfish abandon? An act of desperation? If she walked away, what would stop Dimitri from falling into the darkness again? Dimitri needed heirs. If she had children, would she have the same fate as their mothers? Dying only to pass on the curse that was the Crest of Flames? What happens to Sothis and her soul? Would the goddess be lost forever?

In what felt like the blink of an eye, Byleth had disappeared for five years. What was stopping her from disappearing again, this time for ten years? Or fifty? Or two hundred? Would Dimitri live out the last of his life, waiting desperately for the shadow of a love that never returned?

The tumult was too much for Byleth, and in her gentle grasp of the ring, silent tears poured down her cheeks. The ending was supposed to be happy, she thought. Tomorrow was the king’s coronation. It was supposed to be a time of joy, a time of new beginnings. In the stories, it was always simple. The king and queen rode into the sunset, happily married, desperately in love.

She wanted to trade rings, and promise Dimitri all the happiness in the world. But why did it feel so reckless? These feelings, these uncertainties… she thought she had buried them. But left unaddressed, they only festered.

_ Who am I? _

Dimitri had never seen Byleth’s tears. He had heard that Byleth never even cried as a baby. Even in her weeping, her tears were utterly silent. Dimitri simply stood and stared, shocked. This was not the reaction he was expecting. They certainly didn’t seem like tears of joy. He didn’t know why the tears fell, but he did know one thing. His proposition pained her. Deeply.

“I… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to… You can think about it. I will wait for your answer. No matter how long it takes.”

Byleth opened her mouth, but no words came out. She simply nodded. 

That night, she dreamed. She was running. Furiously. Away from the questions that had no answers. Even in the darkest of times, Byleth always stood and fought her ground. Against monsters. Against the nothingness that was death itself. But when her true enemy was none other than her own doubt, Byleth felt as powerless as a newborn.

\--- coronation day ---

The coronation was marvelous. Petals blew in the streets when the townsfolk cheered on the battalion that signaled a new beginning. The people celebrated the new era, the new king. The cathedral was awash with the ringing of bells. The marble walls and floors glistened from polish, heralding the dawn of a golden era.

The Goddess enveloped all of Fodlan in a golden light. After a calamity, it was a warmth that filled every hopeful soul with healing.

Throughout the long ball and the festivities, Byleth needed a break. Her mouth was tired from the false smiles, the long pleasantries. Everyone wanted to be blessed by the new archbishop. Politics always tired her easily. She longed for the cries of the battlefield, the whetstone on her sword. Not that the Sword of the Creator ever needed sharpening.

She stepped out onto the balcony, the cold night breeze blowing around her robe like a soft caress.

“I’m surprised you lasted as long as you did.” Byleth felt a smirk behind her.

“I’m surprised you made it. How blessed we are to be graced by your kingly presence,” Byleth remarked with a touch of sarcasm. Claude would always be Claude, king or no.

“I believe it’s really your presence everyone is trying to get grace from,” Claude retorted. Byleth smiled, knowing that Claude disliked the pleasantries as much as she did. “You would think the way those nobles looked at you, you could kiss their babies and their babies would grow up to be kings.”

“I’ll leave the kissing babies part to you… As long as the babies don’t start bawling at the sight of you.”

“Ouch, teach!” Claude feigned a pained look. Byleth chuckled, imagining the sight of Claude cringing at a dozen crying babies. 

“It’s good to see you laugh, teach. If you don’t mind me prodding, you don’t look so happy for someone who’s fought so hard to get here.”

Byleth gave a small sigh. Claude was always annoyingly perceptive, and that skill served him well. 

“Claude…” She barely whispered his name. “Do you ever feel overwhelmed?”

Claude gazed up at the stars, eyes wistful. “All the time. Sometimes when it gets too noisy in my head, I gaze up at the stars, and remember how small we all really are. Sometimes when my pipe dreams feel like empty promises, I remember to take it just one day at a time.”

“One day at a time…” Byleth echoed.

“What do you think, teach? Want me to just steal you away, no responsibilities, no pipe dreams, just you and me, gazing up at the stars?”

The fantasy was irresistible. No inner demons. No worries about the future. No weight of the world on their shoulders. It was a nice fantasy, and Byleth smiled. She knew that it was impossible. They both had their duties. But it was a nice thought.

“Where would we even go?”

“Anywhere we like. I could be Claude, the fertilizer of potatoes, the legendary potato baker.” Byleth chuckled, imagining Claude balancing sacks of potatoes on both shoulders. “And you could be Claude’s wife, the endless pit that the potatoes go into.”

At the word wife, Byleth’s face instantly dropped. 

“Sorry… did I go too far? I didn’t mean to, teach.” 

“I…” Byleth took a deep breath. “It’s alright, I think that you would make a great baker. And I would be more than honored to eat them. It’s just that…” Did she trust Claude? If anyone could understand the weight of her responsibilities, it would be Claude. 

“Dimitri propositioned.”

“I’m not shocked to hear that. He’s always looked at you with those puppy love eyes.” Claude’s eyes twinkled, but underneath his expression was inscrutable. “Do you love him?”

Byleth closed her eyes. Why was it so hard to respond with the truth? Byleth nodded, ever so slightly.

“You’re good for him, teach. Without you by his side, I’m not sure he would have made it this far.” Claude paused. “Honestly, I’m a little jealous. If I had you by my side, I feel like we could have done anything. Made any pipe dream come true. Even if it’s baking the best potato there ever was.” Claude wore a gentle smile.

“Anyways, what’s holding you back?”

Byleth was quiet, but Claude waited patiently. “It feels… selfish. I’ve never known a mother. Both our mothers died during childbirth. And this crest of mine, what would happen? Shouldn’t I end this cycle now? What if there’s a Nemesis in my descendants?”

Claude stepped in front, and faced her with a sternness that was unusual for him. “I don’t really know much about gods. Or the crazy, ancient magic that is crests and lineages. But in your own way, I think that you would be an amazing mother. On the surface, you’re as stoic as a bag of potatoes. But every action you’ve taken, your conviction has inspired me. It’s moved me, and it’s moved countless others. The world would be a much darker place without you. It would be a shame not to pass that to any children.”

The earnestness of his words hit Byleth hard. “Thank you, Claude. That means so much to me.”

“Of course. Anytime.” Claude meant it, even though he knew there was a slim chance would take him up on it. “But that’s not all, is it?”

“I… I worry about Dimitri. I worry about what happens if I’m not by his side.”

Passion inflamed Claude’s response. “Byleth, don’t marry him out of pity. Or some need to save him. It’s not fair to you, and it’s not fair to him. Dimitri needs to face his demons head on. No one can confront his demons for him. Never confuse compassion and love. Even if that love was seeded from compassion.”

Byleth’s breath hitched. Claude’s words sliced deep within her, and wrenched something out.

What did she feel truly for Dimitri? Compassion? Love? Guilt? Were they all really so different? There was always something so disarming about Claude. Perhaps it was his casual demeanor. Or the keen insight that cut through all the bullshit.

“You’re right. I’ll do well to remember that.” Byleth smiled, and for a moment she wondered what it would have been like if she chose the Golden Deer instead of the Blue Lions. But that was a long, long time ago. All she could do now is move forward. 

Another worry she had buried deep crept to the surface. “I’ve got Divine Blood in me. What if I live to be thousands of years old, and my memory of Dimitri becomes nothing more than a whisper in the wind?”

Claude softened. “That is sad, isn’t it? To see your beloved wither away, while you’ve barely aged a day? But the truth is, no one knows what’ll happen. Will you really live the only life you’ve got pushing everyone away?”

An echo tugged at her heart. The scene of a wizened king, drawing his last breath, and a still young Byleth holding his cold hand. She didn’t feel sad for the king, but rather the widow, whose sorrow would carry her thousands of years. But if that day truly came, she would face it head on. No more running.

“I’m going to miss our talks.”

“Like I said, you’re welcome anytime.” Claude straightened. “Anyways, how about a dance? For old times sake?”

“It wouldn’t be proper for the archbishop to dance.” Byleth shook her head, flushing.

“Oh come on, no one’s watching.” Claude took his hand in hers, pulling her gently into his embrace. Up close, Byleth had no choice but to notice every change between the young student Claude in her memories, and the new king before him. There was a hint of crow’s feet in his smile. She didn’t remember it there before. His shoulders were broader, his hands rougher, more calloused. His eyes too, although always smiling, belied a gentle sadness.

In that moment, there was no war. No gods. No crests.

Just two people dancing, enjoying each other’s company, in a moment of peace and quiet. 

\---- 

Byleth was avoiding Dimitri. Even as she crowned him king that day, her eyes were inscrutable, her face an expressionless mask she wore as a merc. As desperately he clawed his way out of endless formalities, he didn’t find her at their usual spots. 

Even though Dimitri try to bury his anxiety, it always kept creeping back. How did Byleth truly feel about him? One moment, she’s all warmth and gentleness, taking her hands in his, like a lighthouse in a crushing storm. The other moment, she’s a living weapon. Deadly, calculated, righteous. Indecipherable. 

Other times, she’s distant. Even if she’s just a hair’s length away, she may as well be on the other side of the continent. Like now.

Dimitri slid out for a breather. The night air was cold, but that’s how Dimitri preferred it.

Laughter. Byleth’s voice.

Dimitri opened his mouth, but suddenly it was hard to breathe.

Claude and Byleth, dancing. Just like the Ball. Her hand fit perfectly in his, his arm wrapped around her waist. They looked at each other with a gentleness that poisoned his heart. Byleth never looked at him like that. So disarmed, so innocent, like a child.

So this was why she didn’t answer. Because there was someone else all along. He was a fool. Worthless. Pathetic. How could he possibly mistake her comfort for love? No physical sword could hurt him like this, seeing Byleth laughing, full of mirth and love, in another man’s arms.

He couldn’t bear to watch a second longer.

Voices called out to him, but he couldn’t hear anything, see anything, other than Byleth holding Claude. Byleth laughing. Byleth kissing, touching,  _ loving _ someone else.

“Stop!” Dimitri smashed his hand against the window, wishing these images, these voices would give him peace. The window exploded, the glass shards spraying blood, but he barely registered.

\---

  
  


Byleth knocked, but there was no answer. She knocked again, and still, nothing. This reminded her of the days when Dimitri teetered over the line of insanity, when she spent many hours at his door desperate to save him.

“I’m coming in.” The room was dark. Dimitri lay cowering in the corner of the room, his lance in his hand, still bloody.

His gaze was distant and painful.

“Dimitri?” Byleth approached, but Dimitri shot her a look of seething hate.

“Come to mock me more? Leave me alone.”

“Mock?” Byleth hesitated, confused. She heard that the king was behaving oddly, that he had smashed his own hand into the window. Something must have happened. 

“I’m not here to mock you. I’m here to talk.” 

“Talk? About what? That you’re leaving for Leicester?”

“Leicester? Why would I go to Leicester?”

“You’re many things, Byleth, but I never thought liar would be one of them.”

He must’ve seen her with Claude. There was no other explanation. And what a misunderstanding. Dimitri, she realized, was  _ jealous _ . Just like the after the ball, the first time she and Claude danced. But this time, his cheeks weren’t a rosy pink. Instead, his face twisted in scorn.

“Did I ever mean anything to you? Did I even have a chance?” 

“Dimitri…” She ran towards him, and threw her arms around his neck. In surprise, he tried to shake her off, but Byleth held firm. “Dimitri… look at me.”

The moment their eyes met, Byleth leaned forward. The moment their lips met was brief, but full of promise.

Dimitri couldn’t contain himself any longer. Her warmth was all around him, her scent was so familiar. His Byleth. His mouth devoured her own, his inexperienced tongue searching for hers, hungry. Hungry. Starving.

He pushed her down, pushing his weight down on her, crashing into the floor, pressing his lips across her temple, her neck, her lips.

“Dimitri, wait. I need to explain.” Pinned down under him, Byleth looked so flustered, her cheeks red, vulnerable.

“There’s nothing between Claude and I. He’s a friend, an ally, and nothing more.” Dimitri winced at Claude’s name, disbelieving.

“So why did you--”

“I’m scared, Dimitri. I have my own doubts, and I’m sorry I didn’t have the confidence at the time to accept your proposal.”

Byleth? Scared? She was the most unmovable person he knew.

“But it also made it incredibly happy. I want to share my life with you. But the truth is, I just don’t know what that means.”

“Byleth…”

“There’s so much I don’t understand. Too many futures yet to unravel. But I do know that no matter what, I’m happier to face those unknowns with you by my side. I meant to give you this the other day.” 

It was her father’s ring. “There are so many things I don’t know, but I do know this. That this… us… feels right.”

Dimitri froze in shock. These words that he had dreamed of, waited so long for, hearing them felt like a dream. But here she was. He could feel every short breath she took, her warmth pressed beside him between the layers of clothing, and her tender, earnest heart. 

“Will you really stay by my side? Even if I go mad? Even if I turn old and gray?”

“I will.”

That was all Dimitri needed. There wasn’t much talking the rest of the night. They gave everything to each other. Their hopes, their dreams, their bodies. Their desperate hunger for each other that would have made an old mercenary blush. 

They would figure it out together, in the many days that followed. 

  
  
  


\--------

Author’s Notes

Byleth always frustrated me as an underdeveloped character. I mean, she’s a player insert, but even then she could have a lot more personality and development. And so. Many. Questions. Left. Unanswered. 

Who do you like with Byleth better? I’m honestly a little torn between the two.


End file.
